


Way Down We Go

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit rushed but that was the point, A/B/O, Almost Dying, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mccree to the Rescue, Omega feeling abandoned, Omega's body shutting down and dying because the feeling of being abandoned by their alpha, Omegaverse, Short One Shot, Tried making it gender neutral as best as I could, argument, bad incident, crazy ex, omega!reader, request, wrote it with female reader in mind but went back and tried to make it for a male or female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: After getting beat up by another omega who was also a crazy ex, you are injured to the point of being unable to have children. Being an omega that is unable to have children kills you inside but Jesse makes it better until one day... There is an argument...





	Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was an angsty request. If it sucks, I'm sorry. I tried. The one who requested it was happy with it so... I figured I'd post it. Still new with detailed alpha/omega stuff so be gentle with me.

"Father tell me, we get what we deserve  
Oh we get what we deserve  
And way down we go"  
\- Kaleo

...

'I just need to face the truth.' You thought with a pained sob, "That omega was prettier, smaller, perfect body..."

Not to long ago, you had met Jesse at the bar both of you had agreed on for date night. Everything was perfect until a beautiful omega approached the two of you and instantly began yelling at your alpha. He clearly knew her and called her by name while speaking to her. Though he was calm, she was not. You weren't sure what to do so you said nothing, hoping Jesse would explain once she walked away. But then she started with the name calling, saying you were nothing but a whore, slut, cunt, bitch, etc. Normally you would yell back but you were too focused on who this omega was, how did Jesse even know her? 

To make matters worse, she grabbed you by your hair and threw you to the floor. Of course you didn't hit back, you couldn't. You couldn't see very well for the lighting. When you tried to punch out and defend yourself, your fists met nothing. You barely heard screaming over the music. The pain of having your face bashed into the floor several times made your vision blurry before you started blacking out. Everything stopped when she was pulled off of you by several people, including Jesse. By this time, everything sounded as if you were sinking deep underwater. The pain was felt stronger than ever. Your alpha's scent engulfed you, he was holding you in his arms. Unable to hold your eyes opened any longer, you let yourself fall unconscious.

When you opened your eyes, there were soft voices heard near you. It hurt to simply breathe but you could hear one voice was Angela speaking to someone, you assumed it was Jesse, "She had a hemorrhage, which is uncontrolled bleeding, and a concussion. There were no skull fractures and her spinal injury may cause problems if she decides to get pregnant in the future."

"W-what?" 

Jesse and Angela both turned to look at you, Jesse instantly jumping to your side and gently nuzzling your hair, "Darlin, you're okay! I'm so sorry-"

"I can't get pregnant?" You asked and the doctor looked down, "No, no... I can't have any pups?"

"I'm sorry, Y/N..."

You didn't hear anything after that. An omega unable to bear children was valueless, meaningless. You felt your one purpose in life was gone, now you had no clue what to do. Throughout the recovery in the hospital, you never said a word to anyone after hearing the sad news. Jesse was lucky if he managed to get some food in you. Once you were released from the hospital and you were able to go home, you felt a bit better but the depression was still there. Jesse's crooning while holding you in his arms at night in the nest you made worked wonders on your mood. Finally, you were able to ask who the omega was that had attacked you.

"She was someone I knew before my Deadlock days. We have no bond. We fooled around but never mated with each other. She started stalking me until I joined Deadlock. After, she left me alone because she was too afraid. Seeing me no longer associated with Deadlock and with another omega just pissed her off and I was unable to protect you. I'm so sorry." McCree gently nuzzled your bond mark before pressing a kiss to it. 

Of course, you forgave him. It wasn't his fault she turned into a crazy bitch and began stalking him. She was apparently a nice girl at one time. Jesse was nothing but kind and loving to you, helping you recover completely from the injuries. You were both happy...

Until a few months later.

Overwatch had him working extra hard on missions. He would come home late, barely get any sleep before having to crawl out of bed and do it all over again. He would always text you to let you know if he was okay. One day, he stopped texting and just came home without warning. Eventually, it made you confront him about it. Several times you spoke to him about it and he would shrug it off. He was always ill and in a bad mood now.

"I'm just saying it would be nice to text me and say you are alive and well after being gone several days on a mission! I'm terrified your dead until you walk in the door. A simple text or a quick call would be nice, Jesse!" You pleaded with him.

Jesse shook his head, "It takes time away from the mission. I get it done faster when I don't have to worry about calling someone. You know I'm tougher than that. I'd never let anyone hurt me."

"There's always a first for everything. I just need some sort of reassurance that you are okay. You promised you would always let me know..."

"You realize looking at a phone is also a good way to get distracted. One mistake like that could get me killed."

"Well... Maybe I should find an alpha who actually keeps his promises."

"Maybe I should find an omega who can actually give me a family."

His words made you gasp and you had no time to say anything else before he grabbed his hat and left, slamming the door behind him. You dropped to your knees and began sobbing. His harsh words echoed in your head. Perhaps he was leaving and going back to the omega that had nearly killed you in the bar. At least she could give him a family, 'I just need to face the truth. That omega was prettier, smaller, perfect body...'

One week went by and you heard nothing out of him. He didn't come home, there were no calls or messages from him, no emails. He was gone...

Maybe you deserved to be abandoned. You had been terrible at communicating, you couldn't give him a family, and you constantly worried him about text messages during missions. You were a terrible excuse for an omega. Your heat hit without warning, it was early and agonizing. You just didn't even want to take care of it. The fever was bad enough, you just threw off your clothes and didn't bother with anything on your body. The pain in your whole being became stronger over the next week until you could hardly stand. It was when you were adding more of Jesse's things to your nest when you collapsed on the floor. Your body just simply did not want to work. Barely able to move, you reached into your pocket and grabbed your phone. Jesse didn't answer both times you called and you didn't bother to leave any voice mails. The next person you called was Hanzo. You couldn't pick the phone back up but knew the contacts list was up, his number was the one you blindly hit.

"Y/N?" His voice was loud since you had the volume up on the phone.

"Han... Help..."

Before you knew it, you were opening your eyes and seeing Mercy and Hanzo leaning over you. You had no clue when you fell asleep or how long. But you weren't alone anymore. Hell, you didn't even know how long they had been there. With weak arms, you curled up in Jesse's serape you still had in your arms. Hanzo was nice enough to help you cover your naked body with it so nothing important was showing. He tried crooning but it didn't work on you, the only alpha you wanted was Jesse. Only he could help you now.

Angela examined you as thoroughly as possible, finally leaning back with a tired sigh.

"This only happens when omegas have been abandoned, she is dying..." 

Hanzo looked at Mercy and she nodded, "I'm going out to look for Jesse. Stay here with her."

...

Jesse McCree was at the shooting range, still thinking of the cruel words he had said to you. He needed to apologize but didn't have the guts to confront you after such a terrible comment. What would he say, anyway? 

"Cowman!" 

Jesse jumped when Hanzo was suddenly yelling behind him, "Damn, you'll give someone a heart attack doing that!"

"And you deserve to have one after what you did, Y/N is dying."

"What?!"

"You abandoned her, she called for help a few hours ago. Her phone simply showed she had dialed you first. Clearly, you didn't answer. Her body is shutting down and her life is in danger, if she is not gone already."

McCree was horrified, throwing his gun down and running past the eldest alpha Shimada. He had never ran so fast in his life, nearly shoving people out of his way so he could get to you faster. Sure he had left until he figured out how to apologize to you but never did he think you would feel abandoned. Thinking back, he now realized what it must have felt like and the pain in his chest began to thicken. He couldn't lose his omega, he needed you like he needed air to survive. Once at the door, he ran through and saw you limp on the floor with Angela beside you. All you had on your body was one of his serapes. The smell of your heat as well as your distress was overwhelming.

"Y/N..."

"Jesse McCree! How could you do something so horrible?!" Mercy was furious at the alphs, starting to stand up and scold him.

"LEAVE." He demanded in his alpha voice, "NOW." 

She hesitantly left the two of you alone. His strong arms gathered you up and carried you to the nest you had made. Your eyes were closed and your heartbeat was so slow, skin pale and lips dry. It shot fear through him at seeing you this way. Lips against your shoulders and neck, he began calling your name, "Y/N...I'm here, darlin. Come back to me, I'm here. I never abandoned you, I was to much of a damn coward to talk after what I said. I'm so sorry. Wake up, Y/N..."

His scent was strong and all around. At first you thought you were dreaming until you became aware enough to feel the light kisses and licks on your neck, "A-alpha?"

"Y/N! I'm here, I'm right here." 

Your eyes opened slowly and gazed up at him, a sharp emotional pain heavy in your chest, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm worthless."

"No, no, no, Y/N-"

"I can't give you a family, it's okay to let me go."

Jesse had tears streaming down his face, "I don't care if you can't give me a family, I love you. I love you and no one else, I'm sorry for what I said, darlin. Stay with me, alright?"

"You still want me...?"

"Of course I still want ya! You're my everything, Y/N!" He shifted and made sure the two of you were comfortable in the nest before settling down and spooning you from behind, lips biting and kissing at your neck and shoulder, "Rest now. We will take care of your heat after you nap and get to moving again. I'm here, I'm not leaving you again."

And just like that, everything felt right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. It sucked but I was asked to leave it up so I will.


End file.
